greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alana Cahill
Alana Cahill is a physician advisor who was brought in to help Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital avoid bankruptcy, after it had to pay some of its doctors $15 Million. History Arrival On her first day at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, dr. Cahill arrived late at the hospital. During a short staff meeting, Owen Hunt told his staff about her, saying she consults to maximize efficency, streamline processes and assess where the hospital could trim its budgets. When Bailey said she'd only say "who to fire, when to fire them", Owen replied she would only advise and help. It turned out Alana wasn't late at all, but she was actually up in the ER. She wanted to test how long it would take before someone took a look at her, and when April finally approached her, she told her she'd been 45 minutes in the ER bed. Meeting the Staff After she met up with Owen, he gave her a tour around the hospital. She met Derek, and told him she'd watch his surgery the next day. While informing Owen on the waiting time in the ER, they ran into Richard Webber. Alana was one his students. At first, Richard thought she came to the hospital looking to join the staff. They also ran into Arizona, who was trying to relax in one of the lounges. While entering the lounge, Alana told Owen she'd be looking at everything in the hospital. Alex informed her on a pediatric case, and she shared a conversation with him and Arizona. She told she'd watch her surgery the next day. The next day, she was trying to fit in as much surgeries as possible in her schedule. Jo Wilson deliberately changed the hour of Derek's surgery on the OR board, so Cahill wouldn't be there. During Arizona's surgery, Alana talked to Owen about the Africa program. When Arizona started to suffer from phantom limb, dr. Cahill questioned if Arizona even should be allowed in that OR. Too busy to help Arizona, Owen revealed that Derek's surgery had started hours ago, making her leave the gallery. However, she walked back in right at the time Owen ordered Alex to stab Arizona's prosthetic with a scalpel. Alana then figured out why Arizona had been acting so strange the past days. Making Budget Cuts During a staff meeting, Alana told the doctors she was impressed by what she had seen the past three days. She especially praised the Afria program, saying it was good publicity for the hospital and that she didn't feel like cutting it. However, she did say she would have to make cuts. She surprisingly proposed to close the ER, claiming it was hemorrhaging resources. Career Dr. Cahill was a student of Richard Webber, and he describer her as a great student and a gifted surgeon. However, during a surgery, Alana choked. She said that was the reason she left the OR to become a physician advisor. At the end of her third day in the hospital, Richard said she was judging harshly, but Alana claimed that was part of her job. She also said that during her intern year, Richard said to her that medicine was constantly changing and that she had to be part of the change or get out. She then said that she was making changes, and that he should be proud of her. Quotes :Alana: Well, I'll see you in the OR tomorrow. :Derek: Typically, you need to be invited. :Alana: If things were running typically, I wouldn't be here, now would I?